


Hiena (revised version)

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a revised version of the Zoshi's Hiena fan fic.</p>
<p>AU Fic - The woods… there’s strange things in the woods. Weird things, in the shadows and among the bushes. Wrong things. There’s a moan on the wind, a low keening wail ending in high-pitched staccato laughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter: stage left

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hiena](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132977) by the Zoshi. 



> Click here to watch the movie first before you read the fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCS6tSP7ImU (Link does not work)  
> -Try this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdyWVBwZ-S8  
> It's okay if you don't understand Polish- me too. Just watch the whole thing and you'll get to know the difference between the two.  
> I always picture the main character as young Demyx. xD
> 
> I will be also posting the Polska version of it next. :D

                                                                                                                                 

***Chapter 1*: Enter: Stage Left**

 

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and characters copyright Square Enix and such people. Not me.

 

There is a Polish movie called Hiena (2006). I have no idea whether or not it has been subtitled in English (maybe?) but I highly recommend it.

 

This fic has been worked around some of the ideas of that film. Some things are the same, some things have been twisted around, some have been added, and some have been taken away.

 

You really don't need to have watched the movie to read this fic, trust me. You don't. I still recommend it, if you can find it.

 

Also, this fic is being written in a very (for me) experimental style. Please let me know what you think of it. The prologue is written one way, but the main story is being written in a way that for some strange reason (really, it gives me a headache) makes me really happy. I'm having fun. I hope you do too.

 

Prologue is short but chapter one is getting uploaded right after, so yeah. Hope to have a new chapter up very soon.

 

It's been a while since I've ventured back into the world of KH fics. I'm hoping that someone at least will find this one interesting.

 

It is an AU fic, and it has certain members of the cast appearing. It will be weird and strange and not, er, nice…? I hope that it will be entertaining and attention catching.

 

We really need a psychological genre option. We really do.

 

**Hey there, do me a favor and read the second chap while you're here? I know this one is really short, but it'll be getting more interesting. I promise. Go for it!**

 

**Review please! Reviews make the world go round!**

* * *

 

 

Title: Hiena (revised version)

 

Author: Falco276

 

Rating: Ranging, mostly PG-PG13

 

Category: Kingdom Hearts

 

Genre: Psychological/Horror

 

May contain: Violence, Adult Situations, Swearing

* * *

 

 

**Prologue**

 

 _The woods… there's strange things in the_ _Białowieża Forest.  Weird things, in the shadows and among the b shes. Wrong things._

 

_There's a moan on the wind, a low keening wail ending in high-pitched staccato laughter._

 

_They say there's a killer in the woods, a murderer. It's a he, or it's a she, it's an it._

 

_It eats children, they say, but really it eats anything. Children, men, women, dogs. Sheep sometimes._

 

_They say it's a hunter gone crazy. They say it's a wolf-man. They say it's a vampire, or a deranged ice cream man. They always say it's human._

 

_They're all wrong._

* * *

 

 

_Hajnówka, Poland 1981_

 

They were out back of the apartments splitting logs for firewood when their father died.

 

The ambulance-tempo siren wailed over the town from the mine, and they paused in their work, their breath clouding white in the chilly December air. Their mother came out to stand in the doorway, dirty dishcloth in one hand, the other clapped tightly over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear.

 

The log hit the snowy ground long after Roxas had started running, cloud-breath trailing behind him as his feet carried him up the small hill to the building and past it onto the road. The axe thudded into the tree stump they were using as a base, and Demyx ran past his mother, now clutching the dishcloth in both hands, mouth moving silently in prayer. Roxas was far ahead of him, a dark dot in the distance, and Demyx didn't catch up to him until he reached the courtyard out front of the mining building. The younger blonde was pushing through the sea of miners exiting the building, his jacket streaked with soot and dust from the workers's clothes.

 

 Demyx grabbed his arm, hauled the panting boy behind him as he led the way through the chaos. There was shouting, grabbing, people were pushing against them and away from them. A man was limping out of the doorway when they reached it, pausing a moment to wipe the coal dust from his face. Tear trails glistened pale on his coal-darkened face. He was shaking.

 

They pushed past him and towards the main offices, pausing at the entrance of the room where hurried voices were speaking into telephones, a mosquito cacophony of whispers. The head manager glanced at them, his eyes darkened, lost somewhere between here and there, but then he shook his head once, and the boys moved on.

 

Stragglers passed them as they sat on the bench in the entry room, men reaching up with weary arms to pull their bags off of the hooks hanging from the ceiling, steps echoing hollowly around the two blondes. The last rescue worker stumbled out of the elevator shaft, dragged his feet past them, dirty rope wound up in a coil at his waist, the light of his helmet still shining feebly. The last bag with its clean change of clothes hung above their heads, silent.

 

They returned to find the head manager long come and gone.

* * *

 

 Roxas went back out to the tree stump, logs as enemies, axe as dearest friend. His anguish came out in sharp thuds and splinters, his eyes burning as his palms blistered with the force of his blows. His hands clutched the handle too tightly. The logs splintered.

 

Demyx listened to the thwack of metal on wood from inside the house, his mother letting the sobs escape as she leaned on his shoulder, her face buried in the thick material of his jacket. The dishcloth was held twisted in her hands, and she twisted, and twisted, even as the poor worn material began to give, began to rip and riiip and riiiiip. Roxas returned, climbed onto the couch with them and sprawled across his brother's lap, his arms around his mother's waist and his face pressed against her side, his body shaking with sobs he didn't want, didn't want to let come.

 

Demyx lay a hand on his brother's back, felt the shudder, felt the cold where his mother's tears were seeping through his jacket at his shoulder. He stared hollowly at the wall across from him, at the tiny statue of Jesus on the leaning shelf, at the picture of grandparents he hadn't had the chance to meet. His tears never came.

* * *

 

_There's a hyena in the woods. It prowls among the trees, searching, always, always searching._

 

_You aren't safe in the woods._

 

_You're never alone._

 

_You're lost in the woods, no matter how well you know where you are._

 

_And at night, in the woods?_

 

_The moon is always full._


	2. The Lost Souls

***Chapter 2*: The Lost Souls**

 

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and characters copyright Square Enix and such people. Not me.

 

A/N:

 

Okay, chapter one isn't the longest chapter in the history of writing. Oh well. I refuse to end chapters at a set amount of words/pages/etc. They end where they need to end, and that's that.

 

Enjoy! I hope you do, please let me know what you think of this style of writing.

 

Things get interesting next chap. Ohohoho.

 

Review and I'll give you cookies. Chocolate and Peanut butter chip cookies. MMMmmm..

* * *

 

Three years later and it's summer for 16 year old Roxas, sitting on the wall stretching between his apartment building and the one next to it. Hayner sits next to him, licking the last ice cream off of the stick and tossing it back over the wall. He is in a mood that day, and he's talking about things like he wants everyone to know that he's the first to ever talk of them like that.

 

"Do you know, _something_ got out of the zoo," Hayner says, his voice low and dangerous. Kairi and Olette shudder to the bone, scared little smiles coming to their faces, while Pence pauses in licking his popsicle.

 

"What kind of something, Hayner?" He asks, eyes wide as the popsicle drips anti-freeze blue onto his fingers. Hayner grins.

 

"They say, it's a panther," Hayner turns to Roxas, for approval, or recognition. "A black one."

 

"Ooh, no. That's not true." Olette giggles, leaning against the wall and looking to Kairi for reciprocation.

 

"Yeah Hayner, that can't be true." Kairi leans forward, just a little bit, eyes interested.

 

"It is true. They say it's so black, it's darker than the night, and it moves so quick and so quiet you don't know it's on you 'till it's teeth are on your throat." Hayner grips at his own throat, and the girls squeal at the thought. Pence turns his attention back to his melting popsicle.

 

Roxas isn't listening. He is focused on staring at the pale-haired girl sitting on a stone a few feet away from the wall. She isn't exactly apart from the group, but she isn't exactly a part of it either. She's just there, doodling in the back of a beat up notebook. Hayner's voice is getting louder in his ear, but Roxas doesn't care. The girl looks up for a moment, pencil paused above paper, and her eyes meet his for a fraction of a second. She looks down again, and that's all it is, just a look, not a _look_ , and Roxas is annoyed. He doesn't know her name, and she doesn't talk, and he isn't sure if he really wants to ask, even though he knows he does. Hayner knows Roxas isn't listening, but Roxas doesn't care. He's thinking about the girl, and about what her name might be, and about just what it could be she is drawing in that notebook of hers.

 

"Oh hey, look, it's Mr. Ditz, finally heading home from the stupid farm," Hayner's voice is loud as it echoes against the alley. Roxas looks up to see Demyx heading down the road towards home, his dark jeans caked with sawdust in some places. Roxas knows Hayner is aware of hearing him, and he knows that his brother can hear him as well, but Roxas doesn't say anything, not even when the girls give nervous little laughs.

 

Demyx never says anything either, and sometimes that makes Roxas angry. He thinks he might know what he's supposed to do if only Demyx gave him a clue, but he doesn't. He's actually angry about a lot of things when it comes to his brother.

Demyx is nineteen. He should be in trade school or something. The mullet haired blonde shouldn't be slaving away ten hours a day at the town's saw mill, choking on sawdust and standing dangerously close to equipment that could tear him apart in seconds. Not now. Not ever, and especially not when he demands that Roxas keep his high school summers free. Roxas doesn't want free summers; he wants his brother home. He wants his father home too, for that matter, but that's buried deep in his mind and forgotten. Roxas wants to help; Roxas wants to grow up, but Demyx won't let him, and he loves his brother for it and hates him for it at the same time. By the time Demyx reaches the wall, Roxas's mind is in turmoil again, but it always is, and he doesn't find it strange anymore.

 

"Hey guys," Demyx's voice is rough from the dust clogging his throat. He smiles easily, although a bit vacantly. He knows the kids don't really care for him, but he keeps up appearances for Roxas's sake. He knows he's an idiot, even though he knows he isn't one and just comes out like one sometimes. He can live with the truth, even if the truth isn't all that truthful.

The kids grin, wave and glare. The girls even say hi, smiling shyly; they might think Demyx is stupid, but they also think he looks gorgeous, even in sawdust caked jeans. Roxas thinks they swoon a little too much over Demyx's ocean blue eyes and genial smile, and he's already made a promise to himself that he'll never let harpies like them anywhere near his brother.

 

"Let's go home," Roxas says, hopping off of the wall and onto the ground below. The sun is low in the sky and the horizon is glinting red. He hears Hayner huff behind him but he doesn't pay him any attention. He turns to give his friends a grin and waves, walking off towards the main entrance next to his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hayner says there's a panther on the loose," Roxas says, swirls his spoon in his soup. It was rice soup planned by Demyx's suggestion, but for Roxas's pick actually made thier mother smile towards the reminder of chicken soup they had yesterday with rice boiled in it. It was delicious, but he doesn't feel like eating, and when he sees Demyx finish by slurping up the last drops of soup, he shoves his bowl next to his brother's and glances kindly at his mother, chin on his hand and elbows on the table. Demyx doesn't say anything about it. Even though he wants to, he doesn't want Roxas to be angry. Their mother sighs and smiles softly while giving Roxas a look that tells him she's really listening and if it looks like she isn't. It is just because she is tired.

 

"A black one, he says. Blacker than the night," Roxas continues. Demyx snorts, a wry grin flickering onto his face between spoonfuls of a drop from his mother's bowl.

 

"Really, dear?" Their mother sounds amused. She spoons the soup slowly into her mouth. Her face has gotten wrinkled a bit. Her eyes look old. She smiles. "And it's in our woods, I bet?"

 

"That's what he says," Roxas grins and rolls his eyes. He looks at his brother. "Last week it was a giraffe in the playground."

 

Demyx laughs at that; he knows his brother is friends with Hayner, but he also knows that he's friends with him because he doesn't really have a choice. He isn't worried about Roxas, not too much. He knows he can usually take care of himself if he has to. Demyx is just worried that the one time Roxas won't be able to, he won't be there. Demyx finishes his soup and gathers up the empty dishes from the surface of the tattered Fruit table cloth, but Roxas grabs them before he can get up.  Sighing as his brother carries them over to the sink, the faucet leaking small drops every three seconds. He feels tired and old but he grins when Roxas turns around and looks up at the old antique clock hanging over the aged couch.

 

"It's after seven," Demyx says, glancing over at their mother. She gives the tiniest of nods, and he looks at his brother. "Wanna go for a walk?"

 

"Sure," Roxas felt intigued. Grinning wide, he rushes over to the front door and starts pulling his shoes on. Demyx follows him by reaching over him to take his jacket off of the coat rack. Evenings are chilly, and his throat and lungs are bad enough as they are without him catching a cold. He pulls the jacket on and Roxas pulls on his dark grey ushanka as Demyx puts on his shoes and then they're out the door.

* * *

 

 

Roxas is laughing as they head down the stairs, he is talking animatedly about everything he'd done that day, and Demyx is happy. He's joyful his brother is living life, and he's happy he can give him that much. The air outside is fresh and crisp; the sun is well past the horizon but there is still a faint red glow in the sky and the sliver of new moon hangs just barely over the trees past the line of buildings. There are empty and boarded up windows in many of the buildings, unlit and unused. Old furniture and trash bags stands outside one building, last remnants of a family escaping a dying town. Demyx knows their town is dying, but he doesn't think Roxas does. He hopes Roxas doesn't find out until he is well on his way to living in the outside world. He doesn't think the boy needs that kind of burden.

 

The boys pass between the high walls at the edge of the town. They used to be part of a larger wall that encircled what had once been a small village, but time and weather had done their part. Roxas runs his hand across ancient stones as they walk, his fingers catching in crevices and prying up moss. Demyx leads their way down the worn path to the forest edge. The air here is cleaner, and it isn't until he can pick up the scent of leaves and crushed grass that Demyx really believes that he still knows how to breathe. He is happy here; this air is his medicine. There is a stream not far along the path, and they turn to follow it a short distance to where it connects to another path. The evening is growing darker, but they feel safe in each other's presence. Demyx pauses at the edge of the new path to crouch down beside the water's edge and gather his element in his cupped hands, raise it to his lips and drink it, feeling it wash away the dust and grime while leave him feeling refreshed, and renewed. Roxas grins an evil younger brother grin and leans over, splashing water on his brother before laughing and running off down the new path.

 

Demyx wipes the water off of his face, grinning, and takes up the chase. They run, laughing and yelling at each other, until Demyx catches up to his brother and grabs him and holds him tight and starts to spin him around. Roxas is laughing and screaming and kicking, and Demyx makes like he's going to throw Roxas to the ground but he doesn't, andthe younger blond breaks away, punches his brother in the arm and they laugh some more. The evening is deep and dark and they head down the path more by memory than by actual sight. Moonlight filted through the leaves of the oaks and elms around them, strong moonlight, but they don't think it's strange.

 

Roxas steps ahead of Demyx, nearly vanishing, and there's a strange sense of foreboding that suddenly catches hold of the older boy. He reaches out and grabs hold of Roxas's arm, stopping him in his tracks and walks up to stand next to him.

 

They aren't alone.

 

Ahead on the path, back towards them, stands a man, lit by the moonlight. He has a hunting rifle slung over his shoulder on a strap and a dark knit cap pulled onto his head and he is dressed dark and his boots look worn. He doesn't seem to have noticed them, and Demyx begins to pull Roxas back the way they came from when the man suddenly turns to face them. Red hair, turned dark maroon in the evening's light, peeks haphazardly out from under his hat. His eyes are acid green, glistening and cat like, reflective like mirrors. There are marks on his cheeks, right under his eyes, but it's hard to tell what they are in the weak light. He has a slight grin on his face.

 

Demyx felt himself shudder. He doesn't want to be here, and he knows without knowing that he needs to get Roxas and himself away. His blood is ice cold in his veins and he knows that there is something wrong with the man in front of them.

 

"Come on," He says, gruffly because he can't say it any other way, and he pulls at Roxas's arm, but the younger boy isn't moving. The man grins slyly, shifts his stance and hooks his thumbs in his belt loops. His rifle sways slightly on his back.

 

"You should listen to your brother, kid," The man's eyes are on Roxas. His voice is low, "There's bad things lurking the woods at night."

 

Roxas isn't scared. He looks the man in the eyes without flinching and he doesn't understand why his brother is clutching his arm so tightly. He smirks.

 

"What, like panthers?" Roxas asks. Demyx knows that tone and he knows he needs to get his brother moving soon. The man's grin widens and he barks a laugh, sharp and echoing among the trees around them.

 

"Yeah, kid," The man is answering the younger boy, but his eyes travel to Demyx. His voice drops lower. "Like panthers."

 

Demyx feels his insides shift, his stomach clench. He feels sick, dirty, and he doesn't understand why. He moves backwards and drags Roxas along with him, turning the younger boy around and shoving him ahead of him on the path. Roxas looks back at him, surprised and worried but something he sees in his brother's face tells him to keep quiet and keep moving.

 

Demyx shudders while looking back before they reach the turn. He sees that the man is gone and he doesn't feel better at all. He rushes them onward and his breathing is coming fast. He ignores the looks Roxas keeps sending him all the way home. He feels like someone is watching him.

* * *

 

**Please review! :D**


End file.
